


A bondade é algo desperdiçado em quem nunca a experimentou

by Linest



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro needs a hug, Akira thinks it's cute, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Goro hates tea, Goro use a sweatshirt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's not work very well, M/M, Or just problematic kid trying trust in an adult that not a big asshole, Soujiro Sakura needs a break, Soujiro for father of the year, Suicidal Thoughts, but it's better than nothing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linest/pseuds/Linest
Summary: Goro Akechi não sabe aceitar a bondade de outra pessoa. Soujiro Sakura tenta mesmo assim.





	A bondade é algo desperdiçado em quem nunca a experimentou

**Author's Note:**

> Avisos super importantes
> 
> Essa fic contém menções ao abuso sexual de uma criança, não é uma descrição explicita, mas pode ativar gatilhos.
> 
> Descrição de ataque de ansiedade, passageira dissociação e pensamento suicida.
> 
> Se qualquer uma dessas coisas te incomoda, NÃO LEIA!
> 
> Fic sem beta, sorry qualquer erro.
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura :3

Goro Akechi sonha em detalhes.

Ele sabe que a maioria das pessoas não o fazem; para a maioria das pessoas, os sonhos são uma coleção de imagens abstratas e sem sentido, um emaranhado de emoções, esperanças e medos, um borrão sem valor. A maioria das pessoas tem memória imperfeita, suas mentes lutando para preencher as lacunas e nunca completamente acertando os pequenos detalhes. A maioria das pessoas acorda em seguida e se sentem bem novamente, até mesmo voltando a dormir em seguida.

A memória de Goro é perfeita.

Há sempre um filme rolando na parte de trás da cabeça dele, em um loop constante, como se ele fosse um espectador em um cinema antigo e empoeirado do qual nunca pode sair. Às vezes as luzes são tão brilhantes que ele mal consegue ver as imagens na tela, mal consegue distinguir alguma coisa; às vezes seu coração bate tão alto e forte e vivo que ele também não ouve os sons. Às vezes sua pele é fria o suficiente para ser como uma armadura, para protegê-lo do eco do toque indesejado.

Às vezes, porém, as luzes simplesmente precisam serem apagadas e Goro tem sua atenção total na tela, cada sentido funcionando em total perfeição.

O filme começa a rolar e Goro se lembra de cada detalhe – as cores dos papéis de parede, as sombras dançando no teto, as palavras, palavras, palavras, o silêncio em seguida, os azulejos frios de muitos banheiros e a náusea em seu estômago; o sangue, a água de muitos chuveiros gelados, os passos e os sons de incontáveis fechaduras estalando. Os lençóis brancos secando ao sol, pressão de mãos cruelmente suaves em seus pulsos, unhas pintadas de rosa claro e o cheiro de suor e perfume desconhecido em sua pele. O filme continua e continua, porque o tempo corre de maneira diferente nos sonhos, e porque é fácil encaixar anos em minutos e décadas em horas, para reproduzir as mesmas lembranças repetidas vezes. Não há como escapar. Não há fugir ou fechar os olhos – e não há como abri-los também por mais que ele grite para seu eu inconsciente acordar.

E então alguém dizendo ' _Goro-chan'_  em sua orelha e ele sente vontade de vomitar.

Goro abre os olhos, subitamente consciente do seu entorno. O quarto é tão claro que, por um segundo, ele não consegue distinguir o familiar arranhão logo acima da cabeceira da cama, aquele que esculpiu ali com uma faca há muito tempo, e uma onda de pânico se eleva em sua garganta, mas então ele pisca novamente e o arranhão está lá, claro e afiado.

Goro respira fundo.

Ele pode sentir as mangas de sua camisa roçando a sua pele e as costas de sua camisa grudando em sua espinha, encharcadas de suor. Ele sente a textura nítida dos lençóis sob as pontas dos dedos e, muito devagar, abre as mãos e tenta não estremecer quando seus pulsos pulsam com dor fantasma. Ele registra o ar frio filtrado através da janela aberta, o calor do cobertor enrolado em torno de suas pernas, então finalmente a falta das facas debaixo do travesseiro. A arma ainda está na gaveta da mesa ao lado da cabeceira, ele se lembra e relaxa novamente o aperto dos seus punhos, abrindo as mãos mais uma vez.  _Acalme-se,_  ele diz a si mesmo e tenta respirar fundo.

Ele engole a saliva acumulando em sua boca e sente o caroço de ansiedade preso na sua garganta. Goro se vira para deitar de costas, e encara o teto apenas para evitar olhar para a janela e recontar a distância do parapeito ao chão do estacionamento. É um mau hábito e, de qualquer forma, a altura não é o suficiente. Apenas após se acalmar um pouco, é que Goro nota o cheiro fraco de chá que o rodeia, provavelmente do apartamento ao lado. Ele sente vontade de vomitar mais uma vez e tenta abafar a voz em sua cabeça dizendo:  _“Goro-chan faz um chá tão bom, estou orgulhosa. Você é um bom menino não é? Fico feliz de ter adotado você, Goro-chan.”_

Ele levanta da cama, tentando impedir o corpo de tremer, conseguindo em grande parte se controlar, excluindo apenas suas mãos que ainda tremem levemente quando Goro abre a porta do banheiro, liga a luz e vira o registro do chuveiro, entrando na água fria ainda vestido. A luz do banheiro é mais forte do que as lâmpadas no restante do seu apartamento, mas a memória da escuridão está fresca em sua mente e Goro fica parado enquanto todos os seus sentidos vão da hiperatividade para a completa dormência, conforme a sua pele fica mais e mais gelada.  _Está tudo bem, estou longe daquele lugar,_ ele repete a frase em sua cabeça novamente e novamente, mas parece soar como pouco mais do que uma desculpa esfarrapada, um consolo fraco para um pesadelo sem fim. É quando as palavras do mantra começam a se embolar, negritude nas bordas da sua consciência ameaçando o engolir, que a palavra LeBlanc pisca em sua mente e Goro abre os olhos – o que parece um esforço hercúleo por conta do cansaço induzido pela ansiedade – e decide que quer tomar café.

 

■

 

Nas duas horas seguintes, Goro simplesmente segue em frente. Ele está vagamente ciente da direção até o café, mas logo percebe que está fazendo um grande círculo ao redor da cidade, o que funciona muito bem para ele também. Em algum ponto enquanto anda por ruas e becos que ele reconhece, mas não se lembra porquê, Goro chega na estação de metrô e pega seu caminho para Yongen-Jaya. Ele não escuta os sons ao seu redor, o mundo sendo abafado por uma barreira que Goro criou e tem aperfeiçoado desde os dez anos como uma arma de sobrevivência.

É um dia ensolarado, Goro sente a raiva borbulhar em sua barriga por um segundo antes de abafar o sentimento e retornar à dormência bem vinda.

Em Yongen-Jaya, ele anda rápido o suficiente para manter sua mente ocupada, desta vez prestando atenção ao seu caminho, mas não tão rápido quanto costumava quando andar à pé era seu único mecanismo de enfrentamento. Ele não tem intenção de deixar qualquer um notar que algo está errado com ele e, também, surpreendentemente, não tem a intenção de chamar atenção para si. Ele só quer chegar rápido ao seu destino.

Apenas quando está perto da entrada da LeBlanc, é que Goro sente seus passos hesitarem até parar. Ele não sente vontade de ver nenhum dos Ladrões Fantasmas, ou mesmo Akira, reconhece após um segundo de hesitação antes de entrar no estabelecimento onde o grupo se reúne e o moreno trabalha e mora. Parece uma ideia bastante estúpida, mas Goro já andou todo o caminho até aqui e ele não está disposto a voltar. Não ainda. O cheiro de café já pode ser sentido antes mesmo que ele abra a porta e atravesse a soleira e, sem querer, Goro sente as batidas do seu coração diminuírem a um pulsar menos frenético, a ansiedade se afastando um pouco das beiradas da sua psique.

Ele puxa o capuz do moletom sobre a cabeça e as mangas sobre os nós dos dedos. Aquilo não é normalmente o tipo de vestimenta que Goro usaria fora da privacidade das paredes brancas de onde morava, mas ele não poderia lidar com o pente, ou os botões do seu uniforme enquanto a fragrância do chá ainda impregnava seu apartamento. LeBlanc é, abençoadamente, vazio naquele horário e nos melhores dias parece quase um porto seguro para Goro, mesmo que apenas temporário. Agora, porém, agora Goro não tem pressa para sair. Não há atividades naquele domingo que o mantenha com o tempo contado. Ele não precisa sair, mas poderia.

 _Escolha_ , Goro pensa.  _Três vogais, cinco consoantes._

Ele escolhe se sentar no lugar de sempre.

Soujiro o nota, levantando uma sobrancelha para a aparência do detetive, mas Goro o ignora e procura a figura magra de Akira. Ele não está lá. Goro não sabe se sente alívio ou rancor por sentir vontade de ver o outro garoto.  _Eu não estou aqui por ele,_  lembra a si mesmo e ignora o quanto isso parece uma mentira.

“O de sempre, garoto?” a voz de Soujiro faz com que a atenção de Goro volte para a realidade e o mais novo sorri educadamente, acenando em afirmação. Ele não quer falar. Soujiro não questiona o silêncio de Goro, apenas se afasta para preparar a sua xícara, a entregando quando o café fica pronto e observando a criança beber, observando a expressão do detetive juvenil suavizando sutilmente. Antes mesmo que ele perceba o que está fazendo, Soujiro pergunta com uma careta: “Algo aconteceu, rapaz?”

Goro o olha assustado por um segundo, antes de se recuperar e dar um sorriso que espera não parecer muito falso. Em todas as suas visitas para LeBlanc, Goro nunca foi um alvo da atenção de Soujiro; eles raramente se falavam e quando o faziam, era sobre o café, então ver o homem mais velho parecendo preocupado com ele quando Soujiro era o tipo de adulto que não parecia gostar de lidar com os problemas alheios, realmente enervava Goro. Ele odiava a simpatia vazia que estranhos pareciam livremente querer dar para ele, mas que no final do dia, não lhe servia de nada.

 _Algo aconteceu? Você pergunta._  Goro pensa zombeteiro,  _sim, seu velho idiota, algo aconteceu. Minha mãe aconteceu, os lares adotivos aconteceu, Shido aconteceu. Eu ter nascido aconteceu._  E apenas por um segundo passageiro, Goro quase diz exatamente isso, mas ao invés, responde: “Nada que seja necessário se preocupar, Sakura-san. Estou bem.”

Goro tem quase certeza que pareceu convincente, mas a carranca de Soujiro aprofunda e ele parece realmente preocupado dessa vez. Goro sente seu sorriso tremer e então cair. Que expressão será que ele está fazendo agora? Ele espera que seja intimidante; desse jeito Soujiro o deixaria em paz.

Particularmente, Soujiro acha a expressão de Goro desesperada, aflito palpavél nas fissuras da sua máscara de pompa, mas não informa a criança disso.

A tensão entre eles parece crescer a cada minuto de silêncio, o ar suspenso em antecipação, apenas esperando um dos dois ceder. Mas ceder ao quê exatamente? Parece passar horas antes que outro cliente entre no LeBlanc, a chegada inesperada desviando a atenção dos dois. Soujiro suspira, de repente se sentindo muito cansado e frustrado – desde quando ele se importa? Soujiro já deveria saber melhor do que tentar fuçar a vida dos outros, especialmente de pessoas suspeitas como Goro Akechi. Lembrando disso, ele se afasta para atender a mulher que acabou de entrar.

“O que gostaria de pedir?”

“Oh, bom dia. Você teria chá? O dia está muito quente para tomar café.”

Soujiro está prestes a se virar para realizar o pedido da cliente, mas percebe como Goro tenciona, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos onde ele segura a xícara de café com força. Soujiro toma uma decisão.

“Sinto muito, mas não temos chá.” ele diz, o tom educado – afinal, ele é um profissional – mas firme. A mulher faz uma careta, dando um olhar duvidoso, talvez pensando se vale a pena pedir algo mesmo assim, mas então ela acena e sai do café, a porta fechando com um barulho abafado atrás da sua silhueta. Lá se vai uma cliente em potencial – não que Soujiro se importe, seu negócio está indo bem o suficiente para ele se permitir perder um cliente, ou dois. Ele olha discretamente para Goro, vendo seus ombros relaxarem sutilmente. É estúpido, pois Soujiro sabe que o rapaz está metido em algo, esse algo que deixa Akira e as outras crianças com a guarda levantada ao redor do detetive, mas Goro também era uma criança e ele o lembra de Futaba; ferozmente distante e não sabendo como aceitar ajuda sem atacar. É triste e Soujiro não consegue ignorar algo assim após presenciar, ele nunca negou ter um fraco para pirralhos perdidos.

Decidindo que já fez e se envergonhou o suficiente, o homem mais velho se vira, pronto para voltar a cuidar da própria vida, mas a voz de Goro o chamando o faz parar. Soujiro se aproxima do rapaz mais uma vez, dobrando os braços em espera.

Agora que Soujiro está ali, na sua frente, Goro se sente frenético, a ansiedade voltando a tomar controle. Por que ele o chamou? O que fez com que chamasse o homem? Como ele sai dessa situação sem querer se matar logo em seguida? Goro toma um gole do café preto apenas para disfarçar seu incômodo, tentando manter a fachada casual apesar da sua apreensão. Soujiro espera em silêncio até que ele se recomponha, o olhar calmo focado no rapaz, Goro nota, e percebe que aquele é um olhar que o homem mais velho dá geralmente apenas para Futaba, quando a garota mais nova fala timidamente para Akira ou algum dos Ladrões, sobre uma série nova que está assistindo, ou sobre o upgrade que fez em seu sistema – Goro não participa dessas conversas, mas ele as escuta de pé de orelha, fingindo não notar o olhar divertido de Akira quando sua atenção desvia para o moreno. É um olhar assustadoramente gentil e Goro o odeia um pouco mais por isso.

“Como Sakura-san lida com pesadelos?” ele finalmente pergunta, querendo apenas se livrar da situação desconfortável em que ele próprio se meteu. É algo próximo demais de vulnerabilidade, e é um arma perigosa nas mãos de um adulto, mas Soujiro sempre foi principalmente inofensivo – e caso se mostrasse ser o contrário, Goro poderia se proteger. Ninguém nunca mais o machucaria com algo que ele próprio disse.

No fundo da sua mente uma voz feminina diz: " _Goro-chan pode me contar tudo."_ Ele a mata.

Soujiro encara Goro por alguns minutos, tentando traçar uma linha entre a pergunta estranha e a aparência incomum do detetive. O rosto do rapaz era uma máscara de polidez séria, mas Soujiro quase podia ver as costuras se desfazendo. Ele conhecia aquele sentimento melhor do que ninguém e, seja lá o que for que tenha afetado Goro daquele jeito, devia ser ruim.  _Porra, eu preciso de um cigarro_ , Soujiro pensa, seus dedos coçando com o sentimento fantasma de papel crespo e nicotina.

“Eu não sou o melhor em dar conselhos, garoto, mas quando meus demônios decidem fazer uma visita, não tem muito o que eu possa fazer além de tentar esquecer. Tenho certeza que é o que você já está tentando fazer vindo até aqui, então não acho que recomendar que se distraia adiantaria alguma coisa.” Soujiro responde com sinceridade, sendo o mínimo que pode fazer. Com uma careta, o mais velho resmunga: “E eu não vou dizer para uma criança afogar seus problemas em latas de cerveja, também.”

Involuntariamente, o canto da boca de Goro se levanta em um sorriso divertido. Soujiro sem dúvida era um adulto respeitável. O resultado da tática havia sido inútil, como ele esperava, mas os conselhos do homem não era o que Goro procurava aqui, de qualquer forma. Ainda assim, ele consegue respirar com mais facilidade agora.

“Acredito que é a melhor resposta, Sakura-san. Não seria inteligente incentivar um menor a cair nas garras do alcoolismo, e eu também sou um policial.” ele diz com um olhar valente de presunção – é um ato idiota, apenas um pouco de sinceridade em pagamento pela gentileza nunca solicitada, mas ainda é algo e faz Goro se sentir melhor consigo mesmo. Eles estão quites.

Soujiro não parece impressionado, mas a ruga de preocupação em sua testa alivia um pouco e ele diz: “Me chame quando quiser mais café.” e se afasta, não querendo prolongar a interação embaraçosa por muito mais tempo. Era nítido que o detetive havia relaxado o suficiente para não parecer uma bomba relógico prestes a explodir e Soujiro, diferente de Akira, sabia desistir quando as pessoas chegavam ao seu limite; preferindo deixar Goro para lidar com seus próprios pensamentos.

 

Depois de duas horas e mais duas xícaras de café, Goro se levanta, as pernas formigando pela falta de movimento e o cheiro de chá finalmente esquecido, sua mente mais limpa. Ele se sente mais no controle e, embora Akira não tenha aparecido durante todo aquele tempo – provavelmente correndo por aí com seus fantasmas, sem qualquer noção do quão próximo do fim tudo estava – Goro conseguiu se distrair escutando as conversas silenciosas ao seu redor. Depois do primeiro contato desastrado entre ele e Soujiro, o mais velho se manteve afastado e Goro o agradecia por isso, pois ele poderia não ter mantido a sua língua afiada dentro da boca se o adulto insistisse em tentar ajudá-lo. Ele não reagia bem à bondade dos outros, e a última coisa que Goro precisava era perder um ponto tão estrategicamente vantajoso como o LeBlanc por conta do seu temperamento - sem contar que o café dali era muito bom. Obstinadamente, ele não pensa no sorriso de Akira como uma das vantagens de frequentar LeBlanc.

Ele pega a carteira para pagar, mas Soujiro levanta uma mão e solta um grunhido.

“Fica por conta da casa.”

Goro acha que poderia gritar após escutar aquilo, raiva piscando como uma chama avassaladora por um segundo antes de apagar e se tornar um vazio cansado. Goro se lembra que, provavelmente, não havia dinheiro suficiente na carteira - tendo saído com pressa do apartamento, fugindo da sensação íncomoda de se afogar dentro da própria cabeça - e sente um pouco de gratidão por Soujiro o poupar da vergonha que seria não poder pagar o que consumiu; apenas a ideia já deixava um gosto azedo na sua boca. Ele então guarda a carteira e agradece com um sorriso educado, apertado, e se vira para ir embora.

A voz de Soujiro o impede: “Ei, rapaz.”

Goro volta a olhar para o homem e pergunta: “Sim?”

“Apenas se cuide.” Soujiro diz com um olhar sério e, apesar de todo o seu controle, Goro sente os olhos arderem. É uma piada cruel que Goro, em toda a sua vida, encontre em Soujiro um adulto decente quando ele foi aquele que tirou tanto do homem.

Carma, sem dúvida, era uma vadia.

 _Ele não sabe, ele não faz ideia do que eu fiz_ , Goro se lembra, e dá um sorriso culpado; se pelo conhecimento de que não merece tanta preocupação sendo o que ele é, ou pela mentira que diz em seguida, Goro não tem certeza.

“Eu vou, Sakura-san.”

 

●

 

Akira vira a esquina em direção ao LeBlanc ao mesmo tempo que um cliente de moletom preto sai pela porta. Ele hesita um passo, enxergando por um segundo o cabelo loiro mel.  _Akechi?_  se pergunta, quase chamando o nome do detetive, mas então o estranho está longe e não tem como Akira o alcançar antes do mesmo desaparecer na multidão.

Curioso, Akira entra no LeBlanc, cumprimentando educadamente os poucos clientes e chamando a atenção de Soujiro.

“Aquele era o Akechi-kun?”

Soujiro fica em silêncio por alguns segundos, pesando o valor da decisão de contar ou não sobre a visita de Goro. Ele não devia mentir para Akira, não quando se tratava do detetive, mas Soujiro lembrou do olhar inquieto e apreensivo do rapaz quando ele perguntou como Soujiro lidava com seus pesadelos – ele não disse naquele momento, mas a resposta direta seria:  _eu não lido, eu apenas sobrevivo à eles_. Mas isso era algo mórbido demais para se falar à uma criança, pior até do que sugerir a ingestão de bebida alcoólica. No fim, Soujiro decide que Goro merece privacidade, apesar de não merecer confiança, e diz: “Não.”

Akira levanta uma sobrancelha, mas deixa o assunto morrer.

 

♡

**Akira** :  _vc fica fofo de moletom ;3_

 **Goro** :  _eu não sei do que você está falando_

 **Goro** :  _eu nunca seria pego vivo usando um moletom_

 **Akira** :  _claro_

 **Akira** :  _mas vc ainda fica fofo_  ♡

 

_**-Goro acabou de sair da conversa-** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, todos concordamos que a campanha "Akechi Goro precisa de um abraço" é válida e merece ser espalhada por todo o fandom certo? PORQUE MEU FILHO REALMENTE MERECE UM ABRAÇO!
> 
> E eu tmb porque FINALMENTE postei essa fic, to com ela pronta faz um mês, mas só agora a ansiedade liberou de postar. Bem, melhor agora do que nunca né?
> 
> Bom, essa é minha primeira fic de P5 e surpreendentemente não é uma akeshu (bem, tecnicamente) mas acho que é bom start, especialmente porque tenho muitos sentimentos e relações do Akechi para explorar sem ser relacionado com o Akira, e quis passar isso nessa fic, fazer um estudo básico do personagem longe da parte romântica. E olha, foi doloroso viu? Mais do que um personagem favorito, Goro é um personagem com o qual me indentifico d+ e é dificil equilibrar o pov dele justamente por isso, então intercalei um pouco com o do Soujiro pra dar uma quebra e tmb ser um contraponto para o pessimismo geral do Akechi. Além de que é uma visão mais adulta e me sinto mais confortavel escrevendo, also eu adorei explorar o Soujiro, ele merece mais amor do fandom, puta paizão desses (porque todos sabemos que ele é o pai de todo mundo no jogo) Foi interessante fazer os dois interagirem já que no canon eles se mantém principalmente em seu próprio espaço, por isso originalmente o adulto que interagiria com o Goro durante seu momento vulneravel seria a Sae, mas sempre achei que é mais fácil se abrir para um estranho do que para alguém conhecido. Não que o Goro se sinta confortavel com o Soujiro, como bem mostrado aqui, mas é menos dificil para o orgulho dele mostrar "fraqueza" para o Soujiro do que para a Sae, uma pessoa com quem ele interage quase diariamente e trabalha junto, afinal, ego do Goro é algo delicado, e eu não queria judiar ainda mais do meu filho lol e a simpatia da Sae só pioraria as coisas então sobrou pro Soujiro lidar com essa criança emocionalmente e psicologicamente quebrada; que sorte que ele já tem experiência prévia
> 
> Soujiro: eu to velho demais pra isso  
> Eu: vc ainda tá vivo não tá? Supere e engula o choro
> 
> Enfim, é isso, espero que tenham gostado. Tentei fazer o final um pouquinho mais leve com akeshu porque era isso ou ter a cabeça arrancada por vcs
> 
> Comentários e criticas são sempre bem vindos ♡  
> See ya~


End file.
